The Monster
by Wayward Sweetheart
Summary: Prince Hans informs Queen Elsa that there is a way Arendelle will take back its estranged queen. Trigger warnings: rape, emotional manipulation, rape culture, victim-blaming.


**[A/N: Trigger warnings for rape, emotional manipulation, rape culture, victim-blaming.**

**_Very _anti-Helsa.]**

Queen Elsa stood chained in her cell. If she were not bound by chains, she would have been pacing around the cell as she had done in her Ice Palace what seemed like a short while ago. She bit her lower lip and tried to restrain the tears that begged to be let out of her deep, blue eyes.

_I can't… I can't believe it_, she thought. _I… did all this. I hurt people. I hurt Anna. This is all my fault._

She gazed out the window to look on at her frozen kingdom. The sight pierced her heart as sharply as it had the first time she had seen it. At this point, Elsa could scarcely contain her pain. Just as she mustered the strength to let out a shriek of fear, she noticed Prince Hans in the faint reflection of the glass.

"Queen Elsa," Hans addressed in a hushed tone.

Elsa joltily turned away from the window to her sister's fiancé. "P—Prince Hans," she stuttered momentarily. Then, she continued weakly, asking, "W—was there anything you could do? Is there any way for them to take me back?"

Hans' face took on a stern, almost pained look. "There is," he stated.

Yanked back by the chains, Elsa tried to run closer to the prince. "What is it? Please, tell me! I'll do anything I can; just, please, let me—"

"I have spoken with the other delegates," Hans interrupted firmly, glancing at the floor with folded arms, "and there is a way. Right now, they see you as a traitor. Not just as a traitor, but as a monster." Hans broke his gaze at the ground to look up at Elsa as she allowed herself one brief, pained weep of despair. Reaching out to the queen, the prince put his hand upon Elsa's shoulder. Softly, he declared, "but there is a way."

Elsa stared intently into Hans' eyes.

"Well?" she asked. "What is it?"

Hans continued on formally, "Right now, you are Arendelle's biggest traitor. However," he turned his gaze to the door, his tone becoming slightly more gentle, "I am its biggest hero. Because of this, the delegates felt that if you were to give yourself to me, they might reconsider you."

The queen's eyes widened. "Do you mean by surrendering myself?" she asked determinedly. "Because if that's what is needed, I will do it. I will—"

"Not quite like that," Hans corrected. "It was decided that something a little more… physical would be necessary."

Quietly, Elsa gasped, her eyes widening as the implications of Hans' words sunk in. "No…" she replied. "But I— but I— I—"

"Come now, Elsa," Hans whispered sternly. "You said you would do anything. This is what is necessary. Don't you care about your kingdom?"

"But I—I—" Elsa stuttered. "What about Anna? I can't—"

"Anna has given her blessing for this," Hans assured. "Come, now, Elsa. Don't you want to rescue everybody from your eternal winter?"

Biting her lip for a moment, Elsa let out a few tears. She glanced out the window once more, and then looked at the floor, a grim look of resignation growing over her face.

"Okay," she eventually heaved out, not breaking her gaze at the floor. "I'll do it. For the sake of Arendelle. For the sake of Anna."

Hans smiled slightly. "That's a good girl," he whispered. "Now," he began, looking at Elsa's chained hands, "are you able to disrobe yourself in this state, or will I have to be of some assistance?"

"Wait, you're not going to unchain me?" she asked quietly, looking at Hans while holding back tears.

"Of course not," Hans replied firmly. "How can I know if I can trust you?"

Turning back to the ground, Elsa paused before she barely audibly admitted, "I don't know what I can do right now. Go ahead; do what you must."

Smirking, Hans grabbed at the shoulder of Elsa's dress. "Very well," he declared. "Just give me a minute to get this off of you."

Elsa stood there, limp and unmoving, as this strange prince tore off the queen's dress. Soon, she was left stark naked, shaking from nerves.

"Alright," Hans affirmed. "Now that we've taken care of that, I can prepare myself, and then we can begin."

Nodding, Elsa whimpered silently. She did not dare look up as Hans — Arendelle's biggest hero, her sister's fiancé — removed each piece of his clothing until he was bare to the skin.

"Okay," Hans directed. "Now lie down on the cot, and I will take care of everything."

Elsa obeyed Hans. She lied down, closing her eyes. It wasn't long before Hans had joined himself to Elsa. As Hans moved around, Elsa could only twitch, unable to fight against the man's actions.

"Stop, please!" Elsa pleaded at one point. "You're hurting me!"

Hans paused for a moment, looking Elsa straight in the eyes. "Didn't you say would do anything for Arendelle — for your sister?"

Elsa's face returned itself to a pained expression. "I'm sorry," she quivered. "Go ahead; continue."

"That's a good girl," Hans cooed. "Besides," he added, "it's supposed to hurt."

As Hans continued, Elsa seized up. She tried to distract herself, but it was of no use. Hans was too powerful.

A few minutes later, Hans separated himself from Elsa. "There," he cooed. "Was that so bad?"

Elsa simply asked, "So it's okay now? I can be let out of here and go back into the kingdom?"

Hans smiled and leaned into Elsa's ear. "You fool," he sighed.

Frightened, Elsa looked at Hans' smug face. "Wha—what do you mean? What are you talking about? You said…."

"Oh, Elsa," he taunted. "Did you really think it would be as easy as that? You had relations with me. Now, according to law, you must marry me, which — if I'm not mistaken — would make me King of Arendelle."

The queen stared on in shock. "But what— but what about Anna?"

Hans scoffed. "Anna knows nothing about this," he revealed. "Soon, she'll see you as a monster, too."

Elsa grabbed the sheets of the cot as Hans continued. "Of course, you could decide not to marry me," he chirped. "Of course, what would that say about you? What would that say about Arendelle — that its queen were a common fornicator? What would that do to Anna?" Hans then glanced at Elsa, who shuddered as he did. "Then again, you would look good with a nice, red "F" about your waist…." He then pressed the tips of his fingers against Elsa's cold throat. "… Or about your neck."

"Please, no," Elsa begged. "Please don't let it be like this. Please, ask them to be merciful. Ask them—"

Once again, Hans laughed in Elsa's face. "Don't you get it?" he asked. "Anna left me in charge when you ran off. I could let you go whenever I liked. I didn't need to ask anybody. But this was so much more _fun_, don't you think?"

Nothing was said for the next minute. The walls of the cell began to freeze over, as Elsa was barely able to contain her fear. Looking at the walls, Hans dressed himself again.

"Here," he murmured proudly. "As you clearly can't think straight right now, I'll be gracious and give you some time alone to decide how to proceed. Meanwhile, I'll just go and inform everybody of the recent developments."

"No!" Elsa shouted, running after Hans, only to be caught and brought to the ground by the chains.

"Oh, Elsa," he sighed dreamily. "_Yes._"

With Hans gone, Elsa remained on the floor, bound and naked. She sat there, so shocked that she was unable to move. All she could do was let out a few pained cries as she contemplated everything.

_No_, she thought. _What am I to do now?_


End file.
